El lodo en tus zapatos
by shameblack
Summary: Wade se despierta y está solo en su casa. El silencio le rodea completo y no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Nunca lo ha sabido. Wade!Centric


**Autor:** Shameblack  
 **Título** : El lodo en tus zapatos  
 **Fandom** : Deadpool  
 **Personajes** : Wade Wilson (AKA Deadpool)  
 **Género** : Angst/Hurt/Kind of drama  
 **Resumen** : Wade se despierta y está solo en su casa. El silencio le rodea completo y no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Nunca lo ha sabido.

 **Advertencias** : Puede que el tema que se toque aquí sea un poco sensible, así que una recomendación es ir con cautela. Hay ligeras menciones de maltrato y abuso familiar, además de suicidio. Wade aquí tendría unos trece - quince años, antes de que fuera Deadpool. Es un Wade!Centric así que no esperen encontrar a Peter u otro personaje por aquí.

* * *

 **El lodo en tus zapatos**

Cuando despertó todo estaba sumido en un tenue silencio, roto eventualmente por el goteo del lavabo en la cocina. La luz por la ventana entraba con disimulo y alumbraba el brazo del sillón donde había dormido las últimas cuatro horas, cuando su única canción de cuna habían sido los gritos constantes.

Se levantó de su lugar y se masajeó los ojos, sintiéndose cansado y fuera de lugar. Todo estaba tan silencioso y estaba tan desorientado que por un momento olvidó cómo funcionar y se quedó allí, sentado a la orilla del sofá esperando por algo, aunque en el fondo de su mente supiera que nada sucedería. Que lo único que pasaría allí sería el tiempo y el frío del invierno, que reptaba por sus huesos y hasta ese momento comenzaba a sentirlo. Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, para cerrar la llave y que el goteo dejara de sonar. En la mesa estaban los platos vacíos y un vaso a medio llenar de whisky, el otro roto cerca de la pared.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la madera de la encimera debajo de sus dedos y el frío enrollarle los pies, que llevaba descalzos. Todo estaba tan silencioso y tan en paz que le provocaba conflictos, porque ya no sabía vivir en un estado así, porque se había acostumbrado a los gritos y los golpes; los vasos y platos rotos contra la pared y los portazos en la madrugada.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que por un segundo se volvió loco, y al otro se preguntó si en realidad no estaba muerto, si todo aquello solo era lo que otros llamaban limbo.

Prefirió no darse cuenta que ya era cerca de las ocho de la noche y que aún estaba iluminado afuera, como si el día pudiera seguir y seguir por siempre. Como si el tiempo pudiera pararse y atrasar los gritos que vendrían, los golpes y la oscuridad de su cuarto. Como si todo pudiera quedar en un segundo plano.

«Plop, plop». El sillón había quedado abandonado y la madera del piso se sentía suave contra sus pies. «Plop, plop». El grifo volvía a gotear, comenzando la perpetua cadena que suponía nadie podía romper, ni siquiera él. Quizá luego llamarían a un fontanero, justo después de llamar a servicios infantiles. La risa le salió apagada, amortiguada por sus labios cerrados. Escucharse le supo falso, fuera de lugar en aquella red de sonidos ya distribuida y asentada, donde no había sitio para él y sus risas sarcásticas, o sus sollozos a media noche. Porque para él nunca había lugar. En el mundo no existía un lugar para él.

El olor del cloro le inundó la nariz antes de darse cuenta que se había movido hacia el baño, con sus paredes grises, tristes y la bañera rota y vieja. Ahí el silencio era aún más frenético, más perpetuo, que le taladraba la cabeza y comenzaba a crear pensamientos indeseados. Estaba tan solo, tan silencioso.

Era en situaciones así que se preguntaba qué tan difícil sería; qué tanto le podría costar. Quién pudiera notarlo. Quizá la vecina del 21B, siempre parecía preocupada por él cuando lo veía pasar hacia la tienda o la escuela. Tal vez el hombre que entregaba los periódicos, aquel que le miró con pena cuando se encontraba sentado en los escalones de su casa, con los morros empapados en lágrimas y las manos magulladas. Quizá nadie, porque a nadie le importaba la existencia de un bastardo inútil como él. De un parásito, como su madre gustaba de apuntar cuando le veía subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

A veces se preguntaba siquiera el por qué existía. Por qué Dios nunca se apiadaba de él, por qué simplemente un día no lo desaparecía. Por qué le hacía vivir aquel infierno, sin darle un poco de misericordia en algún rincón. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él, parte del club de los olvidados por Dios?

Se miró en el espejo, con el foco titilante sobre su cabeza y las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Estaban tan apagados, tan tristes. ¿Qué tantas cosas había visto con esos ojos?, ¿qué tanto había sentido con sus dedos?, ¿con su piel? ¿Por qué la vida no era justa con él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

El metal entre sus dedos se sintió familiar y por un instante se preocupó el que no notara en qué momento había tomado la navaja suiza de su padre, aquella que guardaba en el cajón destartalado a la derecha del retrete. El frió de la hoja le reconfortaba miserablemente, le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo bien. Lo miró con lagrimas arrejuntadas, hasta que estas descendieron hasta su barbilla y le mojaron las manos. Todo seguía tan silencioso, y tan caótico también.

Necesitaba callar el silencio. Necesitaba alejarlo y tomar el ruido de su vida, regresar a los gritos, al dolor para sentirse seguro dentro de su mundo, para saber que nada se había arreglado y él seguía siendo el mismo infeliz. Que el tiempo seguía su curso y pronto alguien llegaría, alguien le notaría y su existencia sería relevante incluso si solo fuera para ser odiada. Necesitaba saber que no estaba muerto, y que podía morir en cualquier momento, si tan solo tuviera el coraje suficiente.

Extrañaba saber lo que era el estar vivo, porque entre tanta quietud dudaba de que siguiera respirando. Así, con sus manos firmes y las lágrimas secándose hizo el primer corte, superficial y largo en su brazo, bañándolo de borbotones calientes color escarlata, adornando el blanco de su piel. Miró la herida y la sangre brotando de ella. Podría hacer más, podría hacer miles y sumergirse en su propia sangre, en su propia miseria. Podría hacerlo, si tan solo tuviera la valentía suficiente.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que incluso el ruido de la gota en la cocina podía escuchar, el tenue «plop, plop» agudo contra el metal del lavadero. «Plop», otra gota cayó, «plop» y otra más, esparciéndose por el empeine de su pie hasta derramarse y llegar al piso. La hoja de la navaja resplandeció contra la luz del foco, y por primera vez se sintió capaz y pleno.

—"Hay sangre en el suelo Wade—murmuró, imitando la voz aguda de su madre, enterrando poco a poco la punta de la navaja en su antebrazo—. Límpiala"

La sonrisa que se le formó al ver la sangre escurrir con suavidad por su brazo fue auténtica y desconsolada, llena de locura. La sola idea de verla a ella en el umbral de la puerta, con la botella en una mano y el cigarro en la otra, prometiéndole con la mirada los malos ratos que le daría si no obedecía, si no hacía lo que ella quería le daban fuerzas para ir por más, para apretar el mango entre sus dedos y sentir el dolor, gemir frustrado.

—"Límpiala"—repitió con voz ronca, con los dedos blancos de tanto apretar.

Sonrió. Aún si le costaba la vida colorearía toda esa habitación, cada pared y cada esquina. Rió sarcástico al darse cuenta de lo irónico de la oración. Quizá hoy tendría el valor para hacerlo. Quizá todo aquello solo sería una cicatriz más bajo su brazo.

La sola idea de averiguarlo, le emocionaba.

* * *

Con el tiempo había cambiado la navaja por una espada, a veces una pistola, suave contra su piel, ansiando ser disparada.

Se mantenía ocupado y activo para que no volviera a pasar, para que el silencio no regresara a él y dejara que lo único que pudiera escucharse fuera su mente. Para que no viera las sombras ir por ahí o por acá, para que los sonidos de los golpes, los gritos y los vasos rotos contra la pared no se hicieran presentes. Para que los fantasmas se quedaran en las tumbas, y no salieran a pasear, para atormentarlo, para pedirle explicaciones o juzgarle en silencio.

Era en esos momentos, cuando todo estaba tan silencioso y él tan desorientado que la navaja resplandecía bajo el foco del baño en forma de un cañón de pistola, y su brazo simplemente se movía y el sonido del metal contra su sien le reconfortaba en su miseria.

Ya no era necesario preguntarse si tendría el valor o no, o si aquella sería la vez que colorearía las paredes con sus sesos, o solo otra cicatriz más en la lista. El juego había dejado de ser divertido cuando morir ya no era una opción. Pero siempre ayudaba para matar el silencio. Y él odiaba el silencio, siempre lo odio.

Se quitó la máscara frente al espejo y se aborreció, con sus cicatrices, con su locura y sus ojos vacíos. Odió al no-ruido a su alrededor y a su fatídico destino. Gritó y por unos instantes todo lució mucho más ligero. Pronto todo pareció más fácil.

—Es hora de pintar.

Y estando muerto, no había silencio que escuchar ni fantasmas que temer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije, solo para volver a aclarar, en la primera parte Wade tiene unos trece-quince años, y ya en la segunda es Deadpool. Ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido:)

 **~Shameblack~**


End file.
